All Is Fair In Love And War
by Shoyikalover
Summary: Max thought her life was perfect. Perfect husband, perfect best friend, perfect house, perfect well- everything! Until her husband, Dylan, starts going out more and coming home late. Now Nudge and Ella drag Max out for a girls night out. But what happen when she hooked up with some guy? What will happen when that guy turns out to be her boss? Fax! Please read! First fan-fic! :)
1. This Is Why I Don't Go Out

**Authors Note**

**Oh my, god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm freaking out!**

**This is my first story that I put out for the public eye to see so, I'm so nervous! Ahh!**

**Will anyone like it? Will I end up not having any reviews? So many questions and only you can answer! So without further ado, please read my story, ****_All Is Fair In Love And War! _**

**Ok, so I was lying, there is one more ado, just want to tell you all the ages.**

**Fang and Iggy: 28**

**Max, Nudge and Dylan: 27**

**Ella and Ari: 26**

**Angel and Gazzy: 25**

** Yeah, so now you can read...**

_Mmm, so warm..._

I thought as I snuggle closer to the heat source.

Since when Dylan chest became so broad, I remember it to be smaller than this. I wonder if he been working out?

And his arms, they seem thicker than usual. Yeah, he's definitely working out.

But, I really don't mind, last night was different than usual. It was much more rough and hard, other than gentle and soft.

Don't get me wrong, I love the romantic, sweet, candle light dinner and sweet and gentle kisses, but sometimes, I really wouldn't mind if he rough me up a bit.

You know, doing things like grabbing my hair, pulling off my clothes and biting me here and there, etc.

Dylan never does that, except from tonight. Tonight felt different, as if he completely changed (in more places than one, if you know what I mean.)

It was full of passion and it was wild! Even I thou I don't really remember much, I did remember one thing, I slept like a baby last night!

I felt his hands tighten around me, pulling me close as if he never want to let me go -not as if I would mind.

I slowly open my eyes, thinking that I'll met blonde boy, instead, I met black hair with deep black onyx eyes. (**A.N. Fang sleeps with his eyes half open. It's not strange. It happens to me sometimes.)**

I nearly scream but decide not to. Maybe I can just sneak right out and pretend like this never have never happen.

Silently, I shifted my body so that I can wiggle right out of his sexy, strong arms... Uhm, forget that last part.

I continue to wiggle, but instead of freeing myself, he tighten his grip around me. Well that fail.

What am I going to do? I can't stay here forever! I have a husband I need to go home to... Oh no, I just realize something, we are both naked! With legs tangle up with each other!

_Breath, breath Max. Breath... Yes, just like that... In and out, in and out... Calm yourself. Freaking is not going to help._

Ok, I guess I just scream then. I open my mouth and scream.

_"Ahhh...!"_

I watch as he jumped up in the bed and starts to look around, before his eyes land on me, "What's the matter? Your not hurt are you? I did went a little hard on you last night."

"Uhm, no..." Is what I was trying to say, but it end out coming out rough and scratchy.

He seem to relax abit but still seem worried. "Is your throat sore?"

I nodded.

He grabbed my chin and pulled it close, "Go ahhh~"

"Ahh~" Why am I acting so obedient? This not like me.

He looked in my mouth and shake it a bit. "More."

"Ahh~" Oh my, God, this is embarrassing. My mouth most likely stinks and I'm completely naked. What a great way to start off my morning.

He looked around my mouth for a few seconds before tapping on my chin twice so I can close it. "It not bad, just a bit red."

"That's good," I said, not knowing what else to say.

He hopped out of bed -in all his naked glory- and went to the bathroom.

I took this the time he was gone to look around the room. The room was a mess. A big empty bottle of Gin was next to me, my panty and bra was on the bed head, and my red dress on the floor. His black shirt at the door, pants on ground and his underwear on the edge of the bed.

That's when everything starts to come back to me now, Nudge and Ella inviting me, me refusing, just that later that night, I end up agreeing to go. Me meeting the guy and going back to his place...

Everything came rushing back to me.

"Back," I jumped slightly at his sudden appearance, with a DayQuil in his hand.

He sat at the edge of the bed started to pour out the orange liquid into the small cup. "Drink," he ordered, "You don't seem drunk or hangover so drinking this will get rid of that sore throat."

"Thanks," I mumbled, swallowing the whole thing in one gulp and putting it on the nightstand next to me

He nodded his head before putting on his boxers walk back into the bathroom.

Not a man of many words, I see.

I turn around and grab my bra and panties -these are so tight!- and hopped out of his dark blue bed. I stood there for a while, not knowing what my next move should be... I'm gonna ask him his name...

I came in this house and had sex and yet, I don't even remember his name. This is kinda sad.

"Hey," I said, walking into his bathroom.

He looked up at me from the bottom cover board "Yeah?"

"Uhm, what's your name?"

His widen abit before it was back to it regular size, "You forgot?"

I nodded. What's wrong with me!?

"You scream my name so many times and so loud too..."

"...Fang."

A small smile played on his face, "Here." He hand me a toothbrush. "You can go brush your teeth, I already did... I going to go make some coffee. What do you like?"

"Do you have Cappuccino?" I asked, since it's one of my favorites.

He nodded before walking off.

I looked up at the minor and saw that my makeup was messy and my face looked new, fresh. Stress-free.

My face didn't look how I was feeling at all.

God, help me!

**Authors Note**

** So what do you think? I mean, this is my first story so I'm hoping someone will review and tell me how it was. Even if it's to tell me that I need improving, I just want you to review.**

** And I'm not asking for much but you guys don't review, I going to take that as to stop. So please review!**

**I just need one reviewi and I'll continue my story! :)**

**Oh my God, I'm so nervous! Ahhh! \./ :D**

**Anyways, thank you for reading!**

**And someone tell me what R&R means? I have no clue. I think it means reading and reviewing but I'm not sure...**

** Anyways, press that button down there will ya!**


	2. Freakum Dress

**Authors Note**

**I'm so happy!**

**So many reviewies! All telling me that my story is good and I should continue. I was so happy! Nothing can make me sad!**

**I'm sky high and I'm never coming down!**

**Okay, so this story is not gonna always be in Max's PoV. I'll change it around here and there, but it'll be mostly in Max's.**

**Also, I realize that I forgot to do the disclaimer, well here I go.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Maximum Ride. I only own this story.**

**Now you may read!**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_ Max's PoV_**

**_ A day before..._**

_"Please Max?"_

"No," I stand my ground.

"Come on, Max. Tell us when was the last time you got some?" Nudge asked.

Its been awhile, but there is not way I'm telling her that. "I told you,'When I'm married, I don't wanna go to parties.'"

"Yeah, but I'm engage. Let's go out and enjoy my single life before I get married and become a house wife like you," Ella countered.

"I'm not a housewife. Nudge got me an interview with her company, and all I need todo is nail it on monday."

"Yeah, Nudge told me. It's the same company James work at. You'll get to met him."

"Finally," I sighed. "I heard about this James guy for so long and didn't even get to met him once. You don't even show me picture of him."

I thought this was strange thou. I mean, Ella is always saying how he is perfect and she loves him so much, but didn't even tell me how he looked. Something's up, and I'm going to find out what it is.

"Yeah, but you need to come to the party Max. Please?"

"Yeah, please Max?" They both starting to beg.

"Mmm... I'll think about," I said.

"Yeah, whatever. You always say that," I heard Ella mumbled.

"Max, you need to go out. Dylan been acting out recently, you need to put him in his place!"

Nudge is right. Dylan been going out a lot recently and calling them his 'guys night out,' and always say he's coming home at 12 but end come home at 3, not picking up his phone when I called and stink of vodka and cologne.

"I trust him," I said.

"You trust him too much," Ella said. Her phone vibrate and she took it out and read the text. "Oh, sorry, Max. I'm need to go, I going to go meet my hubby. I talk to you guys soon."

"Bye."

"Later."

I watch as her long, black hair swing from left to right, and was walking with a little pep in her step, making her seem as if was bouncing, as she walked out the room. She must be in good mood if she's walking like that.

"Guess its just you and me now," I said, turning towards Nudge.

"Yeah, I need to explain the reason you have a freakum-dress in your closet."

_Great! Thanks a lot Beyoncé..._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_9:23pm_

I was in bed, channel surfing through a bunch of shows. All I saw was alot of repeats.

You think on a Saturday night, they would show something new... Whatever, I'll just watch Disney. Oh, Jessie is on. I love that Zuri girl!

"Sweetie, I'm going out tonight. Don't wait up," Dylan said, putting on his shoes.

"Where you going?" I asked, sitting up in bed.

"Out with the guys."

"You've been 'out the guys' a lot lately," I pout.

He chuckled and came closer to me, "Alright then, I'll devote tomorrow to you. Chocolate strawberries, rose petals and candle lit bath. How does that sound?"

"Mmm... Okay," Even thou I said that, I wasn't really thinking about him. A plan was already forming in my mind.

"Okay then, later," Dylan kissed my cheek, got up and leave.

_He's been acting up a lot lately, but he won't be the only one tonight._

I listen to the door and then wait a few minutes, before pulling out my phone and called Nugde.

"Hey Nudge," I said, hoping that she isn't there yet.

_"Hey, what is it?"_

"Can still I come to-"

_"Be there in 10 minutes," _I didn't even get to finish my sentence before Nudge cut me off and ended up.

...

_ 12minutes later..._

I was sitting on the stairs, playing Sims Freeplay on my phone, when I heard a pounding on the door.

When I open up, Nudge and Ella ran in and drag me upstairs.

"Can't believe you, Max! What do you take this thing for?" Nudge said, as she continue to squeeze my hand.

"Yeah, calling at the last minute like that!" Ella kept pushing my back to make me move faster.

_ Let the torture begin..._

_..._

"Stunning..." Nudge breathed.

"Of course she is, we made her," Ella agreed.

I so wish I could argue with them, but I do look beautiful. I never thought I'll see myself look so good before. Not even my wedding day compare to how I look now.

I look in the mirror and see beautiful woman in a red, short and backless, 'freakum' dress and a light amount of makeup on. She had a black purse and black pumps. Her brown and blonde hair was curled to perfection. She is gorgeous!

Well, I better be! They plucked my brow and curled my hair, which nearly burn me, and now one out of my 3 rooms is foggy!

"Anyways, we must get going! We past fashionably late!" Nudge grabed both Ella and her purse and we head out the room.

We walk down stairs and stop at the mirror on the wall, when I remember something.

"Stop, I ain't ready yet," I stood there and pull off my ring off my finger and place it on the table in front of the mirror. No one needs to know. I was about to walk off when my kept coming into my eye. "Stop, let me fix my hair."

I took this time to pull my hair behind ear and give myself one good look,.

I grab my keys and turn towards my girls, "I think I'm ready."

"Yes ma'am."

"Better hurry up!"

I've locked up in this house way too long. Time me to go out, because -once again- Dylan is out doing wrong.

"Did you leave the note on the bed?" Ella asked.

"Yup!" I answered.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**Authors Note**

**So I decided that I'll spilt this chapter into 2 because it took too long and the chapter was too long...**

** So you'll get the other half when I'm finish with it.**

**Thank you so much for your support and keep telling me how good of a job I'm doing because, let's be honest, who doesn't like to be told they are doing a good job! Even the most modest/closed off person likes, even if it's just a bit, the feeling of getting a pat on the head or praised, or being hug!**

** But seriously, tell me how I'm doing. Like it? Hate it? Confusing you?**

**I tend to confuse people a lot!**

**And what do you think of Max? So far.**

**And by the way, Dylan is cheating on Max, like you guys don't already know, but with who is the biggest mystery! It would shock people, animals, trees, dogs and cats, even Stan from Dog with a Blog, everywhere! Guess you are going to have to find out.**

** So on a completely unrelated note, how was your day today?**

**Mine was good cause I get to take my nap!**

**And since I found out what R&R means, I want you to do exactly that! Review on this chapter and read the next! Review and read or read and review, sounds more catchier! So...**

** R&R**


	3. Freakum Dress, Part 2

**Sorry to offend anyone who read my story, this story to entertain, not to offend!**

**Welcome to Chapter 3 of All Is Fair In Love And War**

_2 bottles__ of White Rum Later..._

I was on the dance floor, dancing to some song I can't even remember the name to. The dance was hot and stuffy, and it stink, I was tripping over my good damn pumps.

I wasn't drunk, I knew that much, but I was still tipsy. I was giggling over dumb stuff, and was bit shaky.

But Ella was past drunk! She laugh and giggle at any and everything. She stumbling and was all over the place, eventually, Nudge and I had to put her back in the car, to wait it out.

"Don't you think it's a bad idea to leave Ella in the car all by herself?" As we walked back to the club, I was starting to worry about Ella's safety.

What if she pukes? What if she gets raped? She's drunk, so she'll let anyone in.

"Don't worry about Ella," Nudge answered trying to reassure me. Out of every one, Nudge was the only sober one. She said she was driving tonight and didn't want to wake up 5 months later in an hospital. "This is not the first time this happen."

"This happen before?" I was starting to sober up.

"Yeah, the first time it happen, I was just as worried as you are. So I went back and she was gone. Later that night, I was think how I'm going about how to break the news to you and that's when she text me, saying that she's with James. So the next three times it happen, I ask James if she was OK, when we were at work, but he said that he haven't seen Ella for a while now."

Now I was really starting to worry, "Then we should just go back then."

"No," Nudge mumbled, "I don't think she would like that."

I stopped walking, "Why wouldn't she?"

"Max," Nudge stop walking and turn around to look me in the eye, "I think that maybe, Ella is cheating on James."

My Ella? No way. Ella was always the sweet and innocent one, out of our merry group of four. Everyone liked her. Except Angel, for some reason, she never trust Ella because of the day she was born. June the 13, the sign of Gemini.

Now Nudge is telling me that Ella could be cheating. That Angel could be right all those times ago when we told her that 'Ella could never be evil, she couldn't even hurt a fly.' No, I don't believe that!

Awkward silent -as silent as it can get when loud music playing and people are talking- surround us, until the vibration of my phone broke it.

I fumble with my purse and hurriedly took it. It was Dylan.

"Hello," I said, putting the phone at my ears.

"Max! Where are you?" Dylan was practical screaming in my ear.

"Didn't you see the note?" I yelled back.

"Yeah, I did! Come home, now!" He sounded angry. Services him right! Making me wait for him alone at home!

"What!? I can't hear you!" Like hell I can't, I can hear him loud and clear, but I wasn't done making him suffer yet.

I glance up and saw Nudge smiling at me with her eye-brow raised, as if to say, 'What have gotten into you?'

I shrugged as I let Dylan continue to yell.

I looked at Nudge who was wearing a black dress and green purse and match heels, and all the colors from the light in the club make her mocha color have different shades of colors.

"MAX!" The scream made me realize that I left Dylan on the phone.

"Sorry Dylan. My favorite song is playing," Next lie. "I'm not taking not more calls! Bye!"

As I was about to end up, I heard him say "Don't you love me anymore?"

Stopped dead in my thoughts, it was the same thing I said to him before. I can't believe he would use that against me!

"Its not that I don't love you, honey, it's just that I'm party, and I can't text you with a drink in my hands." I said the same thing he said to me before and hanged up.

"Drinking, dancing, lying, hanging up on her husband. Who knows what your gonna do next... Who are you, Maximum Ride?" Nudge said, staring at me with amazement.

"Tonight, I'll be a naughty girl!" I answered, with sparkles in my eyes.

I don't know what have gotten into me but I don't want it to get out. Its been along time since I felt this way, so alive, so free. As if you were flying, and if I am flying, I don't want to come to Earth anytime soon!

"Oh, my god, how long have you been hiding her? I'm not sure how what to do, if I should shake you or enjoy this moment."

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes, "Let's go back inside."

...

_Why am I even here? Should of just went back into the car with Ella, _I thought to myself. After Nudge left me to sit by myself at the bar, and talk to some guy, I had nothing to do, than to drown myself in a blue bottle of Gin._ Yeah, some friend..._

_There is not a person in this room who would wants to talk to-_

_"What a pretty girl like you doing here by yourself?"_ I heard someone ask.

"Uh? Talking to me?" When I looked up, I saw cute girl looking at me.

"Uhm, duh, or else I wouldn't be looking at you," she stated. Young, probably just leave high school, so around, 18 or 19.

_Really? I said person and they give me a high school girl... Great..._

"I'm just drowning myself with Gin," I answered her first question, and taking up my quarter full bottle, and shaking it.

"So how about you put down that bottle and let me give you some attention you deserve?"

_Wow! She doesn't beat around the bush! Didn't even ask for my name!_

_"Sorry, but she's with me," _A deep, sexy voice answered, before I could, and put his hand on my shoulder, sending chills down my back._  
_

My first instincts was to slap his hand away, but then, I saw it, and they look so big and strong, I thought, _His hand can stay, not like he's gonna kill me._

"Oh really? What's her name?" The girl question.

She doesn't even know my name.

"Don't know, but I'm going to find out," the guy retort.

"Fine, let her pick," the girl turn to me, "So, who do you pick?"

Well, I'm not lesbian, so I'm gonna have to pick the guy. "Sorry, but I pick the guy."

"Really? Are you sure? I mean, your married right? And I'm guessing that he's cheating and you want to teach him a lesson?"

"How do you know?" I was shock by how much she knows, and I hadn't even said anything like that.

"Part of your ring finger is less tanner the other," she shrugged, as if I was so natural, and hopped off the stool and put her hand on my leg. "Well, I can't really force you to date me but, tell me if you change your mind." She left me and the guy, with a wink.

_Why am I even here? It's not like I'm ever gonna meet a guy who's hotter than Dylan. I mean, not one guy is hotter-_ oh. My. God. _Help me!_

When I turn around, I beast my eye to see the most hottest guy I ever saw! _There is no way Dylan can compare to him!_

This guy's eyes are so dark, they seem black. His black hair just look so light and silky, your almost tempted to touch; and the lights seem to make his features stand out more, giving him a mysterious look.

I mean, Dylan is hot too. He's like a god, a god of light. Open, honest, kind heart, and with his dark blonde hair and tan skin, he's like the boy version of me.

But this guy... This guy is the god of darkness. Secretive and close off, like if you wanted to get close to him but he keep pushing you away.

"So your married, uh?" The guy said, sitting on the other side of me.

"And I guess your not here for small talk, uh?" I retort back.

He smirked, "Smart girl... What's your name?"

"Max, and yours?"

"Fang."

"What kind of name is that?" I blurred out before I even had the chance to think.

"I can tell you," he lean in closer and looked right into my eyes. "But it would be better if I show you."

I looked into his deep, black eyes, unable to look away. Fang's eyes was pulling me in, hypnotizing me. Then suddenly, Dylan popped up.

"Sorry, I'm not planning to cheat on my husband tonight." I was looking anywhere but him.

"I guess your right. I mean, your probably just a good girl," he said, leaning back.

"Excuse me?" Did he really just called me a good girl? Me? The Maximum Ride? Well, technically, its Maximum Ride Gunther-Hagen, but it doesn't really has that ring to it. (Funny how you have a ring on it but not a ring to it.)

"I bet you never even did a single bad thing in your life. Get all A's, follow all the rules... And its pass 12 o'clock, you know. Shouldn't you be going home to your husband and snuggle up? You'll get tired if you don't," He continue to tease me.

"I'm can be bad." I crossed my arm, but I couldn't cross my legs because, my dress was so short, if I did, it'd ride up and show my panties -if you call thongs panties.

"Prove it... Is sex and love the same thing?" he asked, and that smirk of his is start to get on my nerves.

"It's the same. If you truly love someone, the sex would be better with that person, than with any other person."

Fang smiled, his bright, white teeth showing -with would of made most girl putty in his hands, but not this girl! I'm grown.

"Such a naïve answer. Your a kid!"

"I am not! I'm 28."

"Fine, show me. Proof to me that your not some grown kid," leaned back in on me, but this time, I was avoiding his gaze.

"How?" I asked.

Fang didn't say anything, instead, he grab my chin and pull me closer to his face, as he try to look into my eyes.

"Have a guy ever teach you differences between sex and love?"

I didn't answer. I don't even know what the question mean! I only dated 2 guys, one was because he kissed me -long story- and the other guy is Dylan. How am I suppose to answer the question when I only had sex with only one guy.

"How many guys have had sex with?"

"One," I answered quietly.

"Mmm... Look me in my eyes Max."

Slowly, I move my eyes to look at his, and again, it was almost like I was sucked in.

My heart was beating like a drum, for once, was happy for the loud music. Fang is starting to make feel strange, like a different feeling wasn't use to.

"Let me show you how a man treat a woman in the bed," he whispered, leaning in, so close, I can feel our lip brushing against each other. "One night, with no strings attach... Let me take you to my place and show you what sex is."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_After I text Nudge that I left the club, and I also notice that I got like 73 miss calls and 47 texts from Dylan._

_And Fang was right, sex is completely different from love. And Fang prove that last night, when he didn't went easy on me, even I asked him to slow down._

_I am not gonna lie to you, last night was one of the best life of my life! The touch, the kisses, the feel, they were all so amazing!_

_and it was because of that stupid song..._

_Freakum dress!_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Authors Note**_

** heeeeyyy... So, how's life? ... Oh, mines? It's been okay, with all these up down, I don't know if I should call it crappy or happy...**

**Anyways, I'm so sorry I didn't updated sooner! I tried, but a lot of shit been happening and it hard to find time, with school and stuff.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can, but if you guys review, I can would go faster! More you guys review, the more I update.**

**The review button, is just screaming to be pressed.**


	4. What is he doing here?

_**Sorry if my story offend anyone, my story is made to entertain, not to offend, so I apologize in advance. I don't want anyone reviewing after, and saying that they don't like my story or coming to me afterwards going, 'Who's the funny one now?' None of that. I'm a bitch, so lets not start this shit, OK? I mean, if we were getting rob and the guy has a gun, I am running and leaving your ass. There is no point for both of us getting fucked up. So lets not do this and I'm warning you, you may get uncomfortable, OK? Enjoy!**_

_**and... jk(just kidding) not really but still.**_

**Welcome to Chapter 4 of All Is Fair In Love And War**

_We both sat in uncomfortable silence._

Both me and Fang sat in his car at Nudge's apartment building's parking lot.

What do you say to a guy who you just had sex with? I'm not use to hooking up with different, random guys. Thats just not me...

Guess he was right, I'm a good girl and you know what, I feel safe this way. Should've just went home and snuggle up next Dylan.

And all that confidence and strength I had last night where is that, huh? Where is my 'flying the air, happiness,' huh?

"Thanks," I said, looking over at the apartment building. It was big, wide, brownish-peach building with only 3 floors and too many apartments. Nudge was on the second floor, which I never understand. I mean, you would of have to worry about both making too much noise for downstairs and upstairs making too much noise. Too much worrying.

Fang nodded his head and unlock the door, and even though I was trying my best not look at him, he was making it hard wearing that shirt. His shirt was so tight that every time he breath in, ever so slightly, you'll see his muscle flex.

What does he do for a living? Involve in gang or something?

He had to get that house somehow. It was a bigger, whiter version of my house and you don't get house like that for a cheap prize.

"Hey! Are you gonna get out or you're gonna stay here and continue to stare at me?" Fang said, barely glancing at me.

Angry, I point down to his shirt and ask,"Do you want this back?"

It was the same button-up shirt he was wearing last night, but with only 3 buttons. I was taking too long to take off the buttons and Fang got patience and just rip shirt open. I force a blush down as remember what happen last night. I was also wearing his boxers.

"Na, keep it. No strings attach remember?" He gave me a one look over and continue to stare at the window.

Fang is really starting to rub the wrong way.

Irritated by the way he is acting, I open the door and slam it shut. As I walk, barefooted -because there was no way I was going to walk around in heels- toward the building, I can feel Fang's glare bore into my back, probable mad that I slam his car door.

Like I'm going to turn around and apologize to him. Yeah, just not me.

When I reach Nudge's door, I open it and I hardly have time to put my stuff down before I felt 2 hands wrapped around me.

"God Max, you had me worried sick. You made me feel like I was a mom worrying about their child. Who would've think that_ I_ would be worry about if _you_, of all people? Usually its the other way around."

"Maybe if you hadn't left me, we wouldn't be in this mess," I said, mad that she even left in the first place.

Nudge let go of me and step to the side to look at me, "Are you saying this my fault?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"How is this my fault that you went out and slept with some stranger? Here I am, at home, worrying about you. And here is your self centered-ass come saying that it my fault? Its all my fault! 'Yea Nudge it's all your fault!' Max is just like her sister! Left me alone at a club and text me that you left and go cheat on their husband! I can't believe that ..."

After a while, I got tired of listening and when to put my stuff away.

Nudge doesn't rant as much as she use to, only when she is mad, excited or super happy.

"Oh really now, I'm just like Ella? I'm not the one who leave me all alone with a bottle of Gin!"

"I left because I was hoping you were going to mix and mingle a bit. To dead honest, the guy was _super_ boring!"

"Then why didn't you came back?"

"I did, but you already disappeared."

"Oh..." I ran out things to yell at her with, now I'm just standing, thinking of something at her for.

_I can't lose to Nudge!_

"Why are you mad at me? Your suppose to thank me," Nudge said in a softer, sadder, gentler tone.

"Thank you for what?" Now I'm just confuse, what can I possible thanking her for?

"For making you have a fun night. I know that you enjoy what happen between you and that guy. Your glowing and sparkling. No bags under your eye, there is a hickey on your neck."

"Wait, what? Where?" I panicked.

_There was a hickey on my neck? Since when? And I haven't notice it? Why did Fang even put it there? He knows I'm married!_

"And I bet you didn't even wear a condom too, uh?"

I swan my memory only to find out that she was right.

"Damn it! What am I gonna do Nudge? I have a kid with black hair and eyes. What am I gonna tell Dylan? 'Don't worry. even though the baby has black hair and eyes, doesn't mean it's not yours. although you have sea-green eyes and I have chocolate brown. And lets not forget we both have blonde hair.'"

I felt like Nudge after saying all that.

"Stop freaking out," Nudge rolled her eyes. "I have after sex-pills and Foundation."

I watch Nudge with calculating eyes.

She seem more calm and relax, which is the complete opposite of talkative and worry-some Nudge I know.

"Why are you calm?"

Nudge sigh as she put orange juice in a cup, "Remember those times when I said I slept my ex?"

I nod, "He was dating Ella at the time."

"Yeah, he was cheating on Ella with me. But I felt guilty and broke it off with him. A month later, Ella cut it off with him and her reason... 'He forgot to take out the trash.'"

It didn't really take a genius to realize that Nudge was mad. I remember the time, if Angel wasn't there at the time, who know what would of happen to Ella.

I never heard the story of what happen until now, but Nudge hadn't date anyone since then.

"Anyways, what I was trying to say is that, this happen to me before so thats why I'm so calm right now."

"Are you ok Nudge?" I ask.

"Yea, don't take the pills yet, eat something first and go take a shower so I can put the foundation on. And pass me my stress balls Angel gave me."

I gave her her 3 little silver balls that you roll in your hand and makes you relax, and since it 'Doctor' Angel gave it to her, she use it almost everyday.

-The Next Day-

Its 8:26 and I was in my 2013 red camry, and was ready to go to the interview. I was in my blue dress pants and jacket and my shirt was white with my black wedge.

I close my eyes.

Yesterday, Dylan didn't come home. No notes, texts or calls. No nothing. Just that the place was just more cleaner. And when I try calling, I end up with voicemail. I'm gonna kill that son of bitch out the next time I see him!

_I wonder why Angel haven't offer me any sliver balls yet..?_

By time I reach the building, anything that was bothering me was completely gone, and only thing on my mind was getting that job.

I reach inside and saw Nudge waiting on me.

"Max, lets go. Their almost done!"

She rush my ass into the elevator and press the last floor in the building.

"Done with what?"

"The bosses have been interviewing people all morning and your the last person they are going to interview. But don't worry, they'd been pressuring me about you being good, so that means that the others suck."

I nodded, preparing myself and going over all what I'm going say.

_...I was working for 6 1/2 years, before I got fired for punching a client in their face for insulting another worker..._

As I walked out the elevator, this girl came out the room right across from us, swinging her hips and stop me.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you," Confidence was just oozing from her pours. "I had sex with the black hair guy 3 times and I have his number. There is no way I'm not getting this job. So I'll save you the embarrassment right now and tell you to turn around."

She swing her hips right into the elevator.

_Nice ego you have their, sweetie,_ I scuffed and part of me laugh. _If only Fang was the interviewers.__  
_

Nudge shake her head and open the door for me.

Ever wonder that there is a room somewhere in the universe called _'Fate' _and they sit down and talk about what they can do to fuck with people's life?

No?

Well, maybe this will change your mind.

When I look at the inquirers, the first one I didn't know. He had strawberry-blonde hair and ice-blue eyes.

The next person is a person I recognize instantly. From his black hair to his builded but lean body, he could probably charm the panties off my great grandma.

And who would've thought he look so god damn good in suit? Not me, but he mange to pull it off.

_What is he doing here? He can't be one of the owners, he could never be this smart! if that lady I met along time ago had taught me anything is that men can't be hot and smart at the same time! It's just not natural! Only women are that great. All those movies/books like _50 Shades of Gray_ are just what we want our life to be like._

Yet, here he is, staring right me. Looking smart and sophisticated, that I _almost_ believe it for a second. _Almost._

"This is the last person right?" Blondy asked.

"Yes. This is who I was telling you about." Nudge step to the side and point to my left, "Thats James, Ella's husband."

I nodded and shake his hand.

"And this is Mister-"

"Fang," I blurred out, without thinking.

Now Nudge staring at me like I'm crazy and James is looking at me as if he was wondering how I know his name.

_Because we sex..._

"No, Venom," Nudge said slowly, as if she was talking to a crazy person. Which she probably is.

"Second guess."

"Yeah, ok. Anyways, I'm going back to work. I'm going back to work. I'm very needed at the tech area."

She left.

Ever since Nudge have found out her talent for technology, she start studying and it turns out that she a prodigy. And now she's the tech leader.

"Shall we being?" James smiled and we sat down.

The interview was smooth. Fang didn't ask or say anything, and I did not said anything to him. But thing that made me nervous was that why was he staring at me?

_Do you have nothing better to do than to look at me?_

"You got the job." James said, shaking my hands.

"Thank you," I smiled back.

"Can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course."

I'm so happy that I finilay got something to do that doesn't deal with cleaning my stupid house. Sure I'm a wife and wife's clean and have babies, but I don't like to clean and its not like Dylan is having sex with me so I can have kids.

I was at the elevator when James stopped me.

"Where do you know Ella from?"

"Oh," I forgott that James is married to Ella. "I'm her sister."

"So you know where she been this past week?"

"What do you mean where she have been this past week?"

"I haven't seen her all week. I thought that maybe she is with you or at her grandparents."

"Well, I saw her yesterday and she said and quote 'I have to go! My hubby is here!' And later that night, we went out."

He stop and thought for a while.

_Why is Ella avoiding James? They're gonna get married so I don't get it..._

_Unless... No, I know Ella. I had her in my hands since she was 5 months. She wouldn't use a person like that. Not my Ella._

"Was she with you the whole time?"

"No," I explain what happen last, minus the part about having sex with Fang.

"Ok, can I see your phone?" he asked.

"Sure."

I unlocked my phone before I gave it to him, and he proceed to tap away. Next I herd a ring. Then he gave it back to me.

"Now you have my phone number. We should talk sometimes, since your Ella's sister and all and I'm going to need your blessing for the wedding. And for now on, call me Iggy."

"Ok then, goodbye." I stepped off into the elevator and Iggy waved me good bye.

I sighed.

_Is this really my life now?_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**I'm back! Yeah, I know. It's been a month but I had to deal with some things... So don't just think I left because I didn't feel like it.**

**I do try hard to review early!**

**I realize that I didn't tell you where Max is gonna work. She is working at magazine company, but this company deals with alot of other stuff too.**

**And the name of the company... Itex!**

**Yeah I know, so original!**

**Also planing on changing the rating from T to M! Cause I'm scared that they might kick my story off.**

**Also, no secret character! I cross that character out!**

**And if you guys have any questions, please put it in the review.**

**And speaking of reviews, since it school time, I'm not gonna update unless I get 45 reviews! **

**Anyways, I love you guys, review, and I really wish you guys would write alot of stuff!**

**~R&R**


End file.
